Physical therapy, with specific exercises, has typically been recommended to maintain the mass of skeletal muscles, particularly those associated with injured or diseased joints. Increasing muscle mass can strengthen the muscular support structure for the joint and reduce impact loading on the joint, as well as reducing pain associated with use of the joint, such as occurs with arthritis.
However, as the arthritic process progresses or during periods of joint immobilization, such as following orthopedic surgery, skeletal muscle atrophy can occur in an affected limb. This atrophy weakens the skeletal muscle and can reduce the stability of, or destabilize, its associated joint, thereby resulting in damage to the joint and/or a lengthened recovery period.
Therefore, a need exists for a method of reducing skeletal muscle atrophy resulting from progressive disease, injury or joint immobilization.